fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Han Seoul-Oh
Han Lue or Han Seoul-Oh is a former aloof gang member, street racer and later a business partner to Takashi. He is a friend and member of Dominic Toretto's team. In Tokyo, he is seen as an entrepeneur, mentor, and later great friend and father figure to Sean Boswell in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. He is the only character from Tokyo Drift to appear in the subsequent films. Biography ''Fast & Furious '''I heard they're doing some crazy shit in Tokyo" '' Han is a member of Dominic Toretto's team, stealing fuel tankers in the Dominican Republic. During that time was in a relationship with Cara Mirtha. Later during a party where he recived his payment, he informs Dom that police has raided his garage and knowing they'll eventully track them down, decides to leave after the party. Fast Five Han later in the franchise reprised his role in Fast Five as a member of Dom and Brian's heist team, brought in as "a chameleon, someone who can blend in, anywhere". While planning the heist, he builds a romantic relationship with fellow team member Gisele Harabo, who attributes Han's constant need to occupy his hands to his being a former smoker. He then comments after seeing her drive by saying "I think I'm in love." The two also work together to get Reyes hand print for the vault. Their romantic relationship isn't confirmed until after the heist when they are seen kissing and planning to travel through Europe together in a Lexus LFA, eventually getting to Tokyo. Fast & Furious 6 Monica Fuentes reveals to Hobbs that Letty Ortiz is a member of a military precision heist crew that have been hijacking military convoys. Hobbs visits Dominic Toretto and reveals to him that Letty Ortiz is alive, and a member of a heist crew he has been tracking. Hobb's asked for his help and in exchange Torreto and his team will receive full pardons. During the final events of the plane crashing Gisele is knocked off of a speeding car to which Han grabs her arm saying "I've got you" and saving her, only for Gisele to notice one of Shaw's henchmen about to murder Han. She then releases and fires on the man thus saving Han's life but dying in the process, much to Han's dismay. After the unfortunate death of Gisele, Han is devastated at her loss, and ultimately decides to go to Tokyo. Tokyo Drift Han relocates to Tokyo in order to fulfil the plans that he and his deceased girlfriend, Giselle, had planned to complete together. Although this part of the story line is not explained previously, it becomes clear that he returns to make peace with what he has lost. Han becomes involved with Tokyo's elite street racers and the underground criminal activity lead by gang leader Kamata and his nephew Takashi and works alongside them to secure profits. However, Han steals money from Takashi, indirectly Kamata, and does so without either of them noticing for sometime. Simulatenously, Han is introduced to Sean Boswell who he mentors in drifting and then as a friend. Sean eventually moves in Han's garage. After Kamata notices and reprimands Takashi for allowing Han to steal from them, Takashi angrily confronts Han - betrayed by the knowledge that he has allowed Sean and Takashi's ex to stay at his garage as well as stealing from him. Han and Sean escape onto the streets of Tokyo followed by Takashi until Han's car is rammed by a Mercedes S-Class that flips his car over causing it to explode almost immediately, killing him. Sean and Takashi are unaware that he had just been murdered by Ian Shaw, brother of Owen Shaw, whom Han had help bring down. Dominic Toretto later appears to race Sean with a 1970 Plymouth, which he won off Han years before, introducing himself to Sean as a friend of Han's. Han's Cars *1999 Nissan Silvia S15 *1994 Mazda RX-7 *2012 Lexus LFA *2012 Subaru STi Sedan *1967 Chevrolet C-Series truck *1971 Ford Maverick *1972 Nissan Skyline *1986 Toyota Corolla *1987 Plymouth Voyager minivan *1970 Plymouth Road Runner *1991 Honda NSX *Toyota Celica *2012 Dodge Charger Quotes *"Life's simple, you make choices and you don't look back."'' *''"'I have money, it's trust and character I need around me. You know, who you choose to be around you lets you know who you are. One car in exchange for knowing what a man's made of? That's a price I can live with."'' *''"I don't care if you're sick as a dog or in bed with Beyonce. I call, you show."'' *''"What'd you expect? You didn't just play with fire, you soaked the matches in gasoline."'' *''"There's no 'wax on wax off' with drifting. You learn by doing it. The first drifters invented drifting out here in the mountains by feeling it. So feel it."'' *''"Fifty percent of something is better than a hundred percent of nothing."'' Category:List of Characters in The Fast and the Furious film series Category:Street racers Category:Tokyo Drift Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Fast and Furious 6 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Toretto's crew Category:Males Category:Deceased